The Power of One
by Angry Teen
Summary: Phoebe and Paige lose their memory and have no clue who they are or who Piper is. The Elders take Wyatt away. Leo is under a spell. Can Piper fix everything back to normal? And what is it with Chris!
1. Chapter One

"Hm... Where is the thyme?" Piper said aimlessly looking around the kitchen.  
  
"The thyme's right here." The voice sounded unfamiliar to Piper. She turned around.  
  
"Ah... Go figure. It's Leo..." "Hey honey. Where'd you come from? Ya kinda scared me there for a second." She snatched the thyme from him.  
  
Leo was spacing... Again! "Uh. Leo? Anyone home?" She waved her hands in from of his face. Just then... Paige steps in!  
  
"Uh... What's up with Leo?" Paige sniffed around and coughed. "And what are you making?!"  
  
[Muhahaha! What is Piper making? Hm... Ponders... Haha!]  
  
"Oh... Ya know... Just makin' something for Wyatt!" Happiness!  
  
"Okay, lady. Whassa matter with you? You're too happy..." Paige stared at Piper.  
  
"Eh... Can't someone be happy?"  
  
Just then... -gasp- Phoebe walks in!  
  
"Good morning everybody!" Phoebe said as she walked in and out of the Halliwell kitchen.  
  
"Augh... To much happiness in this room, I'm leaving for work." Paige said as she was walking out of the room.  
  
"Huh. Wonder what her problem is." Piper said.  
  
Just then-  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Writer's Note:  
  
Lalala... Yes. I was highly caffeinated when I wrote this. It shows, doesn't it? Hehe. Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

A demon shimmered in front of Piper. "Ack!" she screamed. She flicked her wrists to freeze the demon before it attacked her. But it didn't freeze. "What the hell?" she said. She tried to blow up the demon. But once again, her powers weren't working. "Phoebe! Paige! Demon in the house! Leo, help me here!" But Leo was still spacing (What is his problem?!) Phoebe and Paige ran into the room when they heard Piper yelling for them. Phoebe tried to levitate and kick the demon, but it was no use. Her powers weren't working either. "Uh... Something is wrong with my powers!" "Ditto!" Piper yelled. "Uh... Okay. No need to panic. We just gotta... Ah!" The demon threw Paige against the wall. "Oh my God, Paige!" Piper and Phoebe screamed.  
  
Just then Chris orbed in. "What the heck is going on here?!" He looked at Paige unconcious and understood immediately. He made a run for Phoebe and Piper to try to orb them to safety. But the demon struck again and this time threw Phoebe against the wall flying. She was now unconcious to. Chris got to Piper before the demon did and he orbed them somewhere safe. P3.  
  
"Chris, we have to go back and get Phoebe and Paige! And oh my GOD! We forgot Wyatt! What kind of mother am I forgetting my own child. Oh God, the demon could have kidnapped him. What am I going to do?!" Piper was panicking. "You're welcome." Was all Chris said. "Chris, this is not time to get cocky! Now orb me back to the manor so I can get my child and my sisters back!" Piper was almost screaming at him. "We can't." He just looked at her. "What do you mean 'We Can't'?" "The Elders already have Wyatt." Was all Chris said. Piper was really losing her patience with Chris. "Why the hell do the Elders have my child? And what about my sisters?" She was getting really mad at Chris now. "They orbed Wyatt over to them when they found out that a demon had broken into the manor."  
  
Piper thought for a second. Then she saw Chris heading for the couch. She stepped in front of him looking really pissed off. "Chris. You take me back now, or I'll walk there myself." "Okay, fine. But if you die, it won't be my fault." Chris said, finally giving in. "Just shut up and orb me there."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and orbed Piper back to the manor.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Writer's Note:  
  
Lalala... Isn't Chris so evil? Hehe. It's almost like he wants them to die. Hm... -Ponders- But no matter because Chris is hott and he's mine! Muahahahaha! -Evil Grin- Stay tuned for the next chapter! Dun dun dun!  
  
Yes, I've had lots of caffeine. Something wrong with that? 


	3. Chapter Three

When Piper got back to the manor, she found Phoebe and Paige exactly where she left them. She turned Paige over, then Phoebe. She checked to see if they were still alive. They were. Piper let out a sigh of relief. She then turned to Chris.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to heal them?" She was still pretty pissed off at him.  
  
"You know I can't heal yet, and besides, it looks like they're getting up now anyway."  
  
Piper turned her attention back to her sisters and watched Phoebe get up slowly.  
  
"Ugh... What happened?" Phoebe said.  
  
"You almost died, that's what happened." Piper said. By now, Paige was up too.  
  
"Whoa!" Phoebe said moving away from Piper. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Man, that must've been one helluva hit you took, Pheebs. I mean, to forget who me and Paige are." Piper said shocked and hurt at the fact that Phoebe didn't even know who she was.  
  
"Paige? Who's Paige?" Paige and Phoebe said at the same time.  
  
Chris started walking towards them with his arms crossed. He noticed they all had looks of confusion on their faces with an added look of shock from Piper. "You're Paige." He said pointing at Paige. "You're Phoebe." He said looking at Phoebe, "And this is Piper. Your sister." He said looking at Piper.  
  
"Huh, I've got sisters? That's so fascinating." Paige said airily.  
  
"And who are you?" Phoebe asked Chris looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm your whitelighter." Chris said simply.  
  
Paige had an extreme look of confusion and curiousness on her face. "Whitelighter? What's a-"  
  
But Piper interrupted her. "Long story. But here's the short version. You're witches."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second?! Witches? You're kidding, right Peeper?" Phoebe said surprised.  
  
Piper was getting really impatient. "It's Piper, and no, I'm not kidding. We really are witches. In fact, we're the three most powerful witches in the world, not mention the best ass-kicking chicks in the city."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Paige said looking around the manor. "This place is so beautiful." She said apparently amazed.  
  
"O-kay then..." Piper said.  
  
"You know, you're never gonna get anywhere with this. Why don't you just say a spell that'll give them their memory back?" Chris said impatiently.  
  
"Huh. Well, I would do that if I had my powers." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait. What? You don't have your powers?!" Chris said with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Yeah... That's why I have to get the Book of Shadows." She looked at Phoebe and Paige. "Uh... You wanna stay with the wannabe blondes?"  
  
Chris looked at the two of them uncomfortably. "Uh... I think I'll go with you."  
  
Piper started up the stairs and Chris followed. Meanwhile... 


	4. Chapter Four

While Phoebe was watching Piper and Chris go up the stairs, she heard Paige say, "I'm blonde? I thought this was more red than blonde..." Then Paige looked at Phoebe and said, "And you're definitely not blonde. Maybe I'm missing something here."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Oh... I'm not blonde! They were just joking. Er... Is it Paige or Phoebe?"  
  
"Hm... I don't remember." Just then, Paige heard something. "Wait. Did you just hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Shush." Paige said.  
  
Suddenly, Leo walked in rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Hey Phoebe. Where's Piper?"  
  
Phoebe and Paige eyed Leo suspiciously as they walked around him in a circle. "Who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Leo asked.  
  
"Hyah!" Phoebe said as she kicked Leo to the wall.  
  
"Whaddya do that for?!" Leo yelled.  
  
Phoebe had her hands over her mouth terrified with what she had just done. "I'm sorry! I just... Well, I don't know what happened. I just kicked you for no reason. But it was an accident, I swear!"  
  
"You still haven't told us who you are." Paige said as she helped Leo up. "I mean, for all we know, you could be here trying to kill us." She looked around uneasily. "You're not here to kill us, are you?"  
  
"Jeez, Paige. It's me, Leo?"  
  
"Ah... So that must mean I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe said all of a sudden with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Leo looked at Phoebe for a second. He was so confused. "Uh... Yeah..."  
  
Phoebe was so excited that she knew who she was now. "We should go tell Peeper we know who we are and show her who you are." She said looking at Leo.  
  
"Good idea. Paige said nodding.  
  
They both headed for the attic.  
  
"Hey - Uh... Wait up!" Leo said as he followed them up clumsily towards the attic.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Writer's Note  
  
Eh... Short chapter, but I'm tired. Maybe I'll make the next on a little longer to sort of balance it out... But I guess it just all depends on my laziness. Hehe. So anyway, did anyone see [Forget Me... Not] or [Dragon's Heat]? I was so mad at Chris for sleeping with that blonde chick, but I still think he's hot! Hehe. Typical girl. -Rolleyes- 


	5. Chapter Five

"Oh! Here's a demon that can take away any witches power by just looking at them." Piper said while she was flipping through the Book.  
  
"Wait, that could be what we're looking for. What does it say?" Chris said while he was pacing around the room. He was thinking if he remembered any of this happening in the future. But he couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Um..." Piper was skimming through the words. "Well, it's name is Cale and apparently, once he takes your powers, he kills you right away, just for the hell of it." Piper looked up from the Book. "Does that mean he'll be back for us?" She asked Chris.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember hearing about this from the future..." Chris stared at the wall again. He was trying really hard to remember anything that might help Piper through this, but his mind kept drawing a blank.  
  
Piper sat down on the edge of the sofa. "You know what, Chris? I'm a little confused. Because now that I think about it, weren't you just a kid when this was - Er.. Is happening to us? How do you know so much about us from the future? I mean, you pretty much knew that those blonde chicks were going to steal the Book of Shadows... It's just..." She sighed. "Confusing. And weird."  
  
"Yeah, well we need to forget about me and focus on your sisters again." Chris said changing the subject.  
  
Just then, Phoebe and Paige walked in with Leo right behind them.  
  
"Speak of the devils." Piper said under her breath.  
  
"Oh guess what, Peeper!" Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
"Piper." Chris corrected her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Paige said almost as excitedly as Phoebe.  
  
"We figured out who we are! I'm Phoebe." She said pointing to herself.  
  
"And I'm Paige." Paige said pointing to herself.  
  
"Right..." Piper said. Then she turned to Leo. "I thought you were with the other Elders."  
  
"Uh... Actually," He said rocking himself back and forth. "I think I've been here the whole time. It's just that everything is a blur... I remember orbing here and handing you the thyme, but after that, I just don't remember anything."  
  
"That would be because that's when you started spacing out on me." Just then, something clicked in Piper's mind. She turned to Chris. "Do you think someone might have put a spell on Leo? I mean, it kind of makes sense if you connect the dots."  
  
Chris sat down on the couch opposite Piper. "Maybe... But why? This doesn't add up at all."  
  
[In a grungy San Francisco apartment]  
  
The demon Cale was looking out the window concentrating on a building for some reason. Just then, a small man walks in with a look of excitement on his incredibly scarred face. Cale turned around to face him.  
  
"Master, you've done it! You've taken the Charmed Ones' powers and used them as your own. You're a genius!" the small man squeaked.  
  
"Yes, yes, Pike. Phase one of my plan is complete, and I've got to tell you, it was like taking candy from a baby." He roared with laughter.  
  
"Ye- Yes master... So what is the second part of your plan?"  
  
"Well, to kill them, of course, and that bratty little baby they call Wyatt." Cale said with a smile on his face but with a tone of loathing.  
  
"That's great, master, I can't wait to see your new full destructive power!" Pike piped up.  
  
"Well, why wait?" Cale said. "I can show you the one I learned from this so- called Piper. It's a really great power, actually."  
  
"Okay." Pike said.  
  
Cale flicked his wrists and blew Pike up to pieces. "Finally, he shuts up!" Cale roared another loud laugh. He looked at his hands. "This power is quite useful..." He said to himself then turned to window and started staring at it again. 


	6. Chapter Six

[Back at the Halliwell Manor]  
  
Everyone was thinking about what Cale's motive could be; other than to kill the Charmed Ones. Suddenly, Piper stood up.  
  
"You know what we should be doing? We should be figuring out how to get our powers back instead of moping around here waiting to get killed." She looked at Phoebe and Paige standing by the wall, each looking back at her. "Well, come on," Piper said. "We better start doing something to get our powers back!"  
  
"How do we do that?" Phoebe, Paige, and Chris said at the same time. Phoebe giggled and Piper shot her a look.  
  
"I don't know..." She said. Then she looked at Leo. "Leo, do you think any of the other Elders might know what we can do to get our powers back?" In her mind, she really hoped that the Elders could help her with this one because she every minute that she went by without her powers, she got even more scared.  
  
"Uh... Sure..." Leo said. He looked at Piper, longing to hold her again, but knowing he couldn't. So he just orbed out into the heavens.  
  
"Okay!" Piper said a few seconds after Leo orbed away. Phoebe and Paige jumped. "So what can we do here?" She looked around the attic seeing if anything there could help them. Her eyes rested on the Book of Shadows. Eh... It's worth a shot, she thought.  
  
"Uh... Well we can..." Chris started. Piper looked at him to see if he could come up with anything. She waited... And waited... "Okay." He said, finally giving up. "I got nothing'."  
  
"Ha! Thought so." Piper said as she was walking towards the Book of Shadows.  
  
Her cell phone rang just then. She looked at the screen to see who it was. It was Darryl. "Oh, crap." She said as she was flipping open her phone. "I was supposed to drop Wyatt off at Darryl's half an hour ago." She put the phone to her ear. "Hi Darryl. Yeah, uh... Would it be okay if Chris just orbed him there? Okay. Thanks so much. Bye." Piper looked at Chris pleadingly.  
  
He sighed. He knew that if he argued with Piper about bring Wyatt over to Darryl's he would lose. And besides, he didn't want to argue right now anyway. "Fine. But you owe me one." He said to Piper.  
  
"Thank you, Chris." Piper smiled. "Now go." She said as she pushed Chris out of the attic to go downstairs and get Wyatt.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going." He said as he went down.  
  
A few minutes later, Chris came back with Wyatt.  
  
Piper looked at Chris. "Chris, weren't you supposed to leave Wyatt at Darryl's?"  
  
Chris walked over to Piper and handed Wyatt over to her. "I did, but Darryl and his wife had some sort of family emergency and they couldn't take him."  
  
"Huh... Okay."  
  
"Oh! He's so cute!" Phoebe said as she walked towards Piper to look at Wyatt. "And he's so big too! How old is he?" She started cooing and Wyatt laughed.  
  
"Seven months." Piper said smiling. She was still a little upset that Phoebe couldn't even remember her own nephew, but it wasn't her fault that she lost her memory. Piper sighed.  
  
"So, did you come up with anything to get your powers back?" Chris said.  
  
"Nope." Piper said. Suddenly, a bunch of yellow lights surrounded her. Piper almost screamed. Then, just as suddenly as they came, they disappeared. Piper turned to Chris. "What the hell was that?" She asked with a very confused and suspicious look on her face.  
  
Chris looked back at her with a confused look on his face also. "Erm... I think you just got your powers back."  
  
Piper looked even more confused. "Wha- How?" Chris looked at Wyatt in Piper's arms. Piper, starting to get what Chris was thinking looked at Wyatt also.  
  
Then she looked back at Chris and laughed. "Wait - You think Wyatt gave me back my powers? But he can't do that, can he?"  
  
"Looks like he just did." Chris said.  
  
"Does that mean we get our 'powers' back too?" Paige asked.  
  
"Wait. We're not even sure if mine are really back." She put Wyatt down on the carpet. She didn't want to believe that Wyatt had given her back her powers. She wanted her powers back, but she would have preferred another way. "Chris, try to throw that vase over there on the floor." She said pointing to an old vase on the dusty dresser.  
  
Chris got the vase. "Ready?" He asked.  
  
Piper nodded. Chris let go of the vase, and Piper flicked her wrists to freeze it, and she did! She, Phoebe, and Paige gasped. Piper was in awe... Her son had given her back her powers. But how?  
  
"It worked!" Piper said in an amazed whisper that was barely audible. She turned to Wyatt and smiled. "Wyatt, did you give mommy back her powers?" Wyatt giggled. "I take that as a yes." Call me paranoid, she thought... But I don't think Wyatt gave me back my powers...  
  
"Okay... So do we get our powers back too?" Paige said pointing to her and Phoebe.  
  
"Sure." Piper said as she picked up Watt and handed him to Paige.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and waited for the bright lights to appear. She was so excited about actually having magickal powers. After about a minute, she opened one eye expectedly and said, "Anything?"  
  
"Nothin'" Piper said.  
  
Confusion spread again. 


End file.
